


I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door

by Queenofcolors



Series: winter and birdie [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Canon, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gifts, Homophobic Language, Love at First Sight, M/M, Stalking, Unreliable Narrator, Yearning, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: The soldier had never seen someone so beautiful before, the way the sun shimmers off the man’s brown skin. The soldier truly didn’t understand why he didn’t just kill this man on sight it was clear that this man wasn’t enhanced like the blonde man. But the soldier simply just dodged the man, punches never laying a single hand on the brown-eyed man.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: winter and birdie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050218
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to from Eden by hozier for this fic

Where there's smoke there’s fire, and fire leads to ashes, that’s what the soldier has learned over the years. His mission is simple: to kill the head director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury. What he didn’t expect was his cover being blown by a flying disc. He also didn’t expect the man who wielded it to be so talkative. 

“Bucky! It’s me! It’s Steve! I’m not going to hurt you,” The blonde-haired man’s voice sounded sincere, a foreign concept to the soldier.

“Who the hell is Bucky!” the soldier growled as he knocked the blonde man down to the ground, he felt a rock hit against his backside. The soldier let out a low growl as he stalked over to the man who threw the rock, when his eyes landed on the man he swears that his heart skipped a beat.

“Leave him alone,” the man with the brown eyes and the high cheekbones yelled out before lunging at the soldier with a knife. The soldier had never seen someone so beautiful before, the way the sun shimmers off the man’s brown skin. The soldier truly didn’t understand why he didn’t just kill this man on sight it was clear that this man wasn’t enhanced like the blonde man. But the soldier simply just dodged the man, punches never laying a single hand on the brown-eyed man.

The sound of the powerful propeller blades rang through the soldier’s ears as he heard a familiar female voice call out to the brown-eyed man. He looked to see where the voice was coming from, he remembered the red-haired woman, vaguely knowing her code name was a black widow.

“Sam! Let’s go,” the black widow called out to the brown-eyed man. The soldier felt a strange fluttering sensation in his stomach as he heard the name of the brown-eyed man. 

“S..A..M...Sam...Sam…” The soldier mumbled delightfully under his breath as he climbed on the extension ladder that was hanging out from the helicopter. The soldier’s eyes followed Sam and his companions, watching them speed off in an unmarked car.

  
\--------

The soldier was in trouble; he had failed his mission and one might even say he got distracted by a flying disc and a man by the name of Sam. But one thing was for sure, secretary Pierce was pissed and he could feel it in the way he slapped him hard and rough without any mercy.

“You ungrateful bastard!” Pierce growled out this time punching the soldier hard enough for his nose to bleed. The soldier stayed kneeling; he knew better than to move while Pierce was on a rampage. 

“Aren’t I good to you? Don’t I feed you? Don’t I give you a nice place to stay? Hell, I even shocked the queer out of you! You should be thanking me for all the wonderful things I’ve done for you. But now what do you do, you go and fuck up your simple mission. Anyone could have killed Fury hell I could have done it but I sent you because it’s been a while since you’ve been out of cryo. But I guess I was wrong for putting my faith in some dumb cock sucker,” He growled tugging roughly at the soldier’s hair making him wince at the pain.

“Maybe I should just retire you and take away you're precious arm and send you to the red room, let the girls fuck your stupid brains out. Is that what you want to be reduced to a common whore? Or do you want to prove that you can be a good killing machine?” Pierce growled as he slammed the soldier’s head to the ground making his vision blurry.

“No, master please give me another chance,” the soldier knew Pierce hated when he begged but he couldn’t bear the thought of being exposed and gagged again for the woman at the red room. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes thinking about his last trip to the red room.

“How pathetic! But I think you can redeem yourself. Get him into the chair,” Pierce barked as two men dragged the dazed soldier into a metal chair, strapping him down. The soldier’s mind was foggy but all he could think of was the man named Sam and the way his muscles flexed as he tried to punch him.

“Your next mission is to kill Captain America. His alias is Steve Rogers,” Pierce said as the soldier’s eyes widened and his heart fluttered, knowing that he might have a chance to catch another glimpse of Sam.

“He knows me...I know him,” the soldier spoke out.

“Not for long. Fire up the mind wipe,” Pierce yelled as the soldier screamed in pain.

\-------  
The soldier’s mind felt blank except for the gnawing notion that he needed to pick flowers. He saw pretty violet color flowers in someone’s front yard, he tugged at the flowers rough, pulling them out of the ground with dirt still clinging onto them. As he began to walk down the street, his body on autopilot, as he remembered something. He remembered a man with brown-eyes he also remembered that his name was Sam. He realized he was walking to Sam’s house, he began to remember that before his mind was wiped he had searched up in hydra database for the man named Sam Wilson.

The soldier slides the window open, noting the clear danger of Sam keeping his window unlocked. He looked around the bedroom and noticed Sam’s sleeping area was spotless; he had a perfectly symmetrical way of making his bed and there didn’t seem to be clothes on the floor or a random chair. The soldier tilted his head as he looked at a picture of Sam dressed in a suit wearing a happy new year hat, smiling happily next to a white man in a suit with a similar hat. The soldier couldn’t explain the sudden rage he felt looking at the white man in the picture who had his arms around Sam.

“He’s mine,” The soldier growled low before setting the dirt-covered flowers on the bed.

\----------  
Sam had a long day between fighting with a supposed to be a dead friend and comforting Steve, he felt emotionally and physically drained. He shrugged off his jacket, discarding it onto the couch before walking to the kitchen to pour a glass of water before making his way to his bedroom. Sam froze when he saw the flowers on his bed he picked them up carefully not to get more soil onto his comforter then noticed the muddy footprints on the hardwood floor leading to the window by his closet. 

“Well, that’s the last time I keep my window unlocked,” Sam whispered to himself not ready to sink into the true terror of whoever left the bellflowers in his house. Little did he know the person who had placed the bellflowers was still watching him from the car across the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, please


End file.
